Baile de Máscaras
by Ana-Shadow-Wolf
Summary: Ao correr os olhos pelo salão, ela percebeu que todos usavam máscaras... E ela? Não era diferente daquela fauna de hipocrisia.


**Disclaimer: **Não possuo nada, nem Tokyo Mew Mew, nem a música, nada.

* * *

_Baile de Máscaras_

_Masquerade! - Mascarados  
Paper faces on parade... - Rostos de papel desfilando  
Masquerade! - Mascarados  
Hide your face, - Esconda seu rosto,  
so the world will - Para que o mundo  
never find you! - Nunca te encontre!_

O salão ricamente decorado parecia algo saído do mundo dos sonhos. Um breve retorno aos séculos de princesas, cavaleiros e príncipes, amantes que se escondiam atrás de máscaras e aproveitavam o baile para se encontrar secretamente com seu único e verdadeiro amor proibido...

Os vestidos longos e elegantes, as máscaras exóticas e únicas, tudo contribuía para dar ao baile aquele ar de mistério. Zakuro tinha plena certeza de que não havia uma fantasia igual à outra, fazendo daquele salão um baile de uma verdadeira fauna de seres exóticos e místicos... O romance, o Glamour de tudo (ela pensou que a palavra de fato seria com um "g" maiúsculo, brilhante e escrita com letras elegantes), aquele baile parecia ser a mais pura encarnação daqueles com que garotas sonhavam quando liam contos de fada... Tudo estava perfeito, em todos os sentidos...

Então porque ela não dançava?

Porque não se entregava à comida fina e ao vinho caro, aproveitando a música e a companhia? Porque não ria como os outros convidados?

Alisou o vestido roxo enfeitado com fios negros e pequenas pedras. A máscara roxa enfeitada com pedras negras escondia sua fisionomia que não combinava com o ambiente e apenas seus olhos delatavam o que sentia. Porque aceitara o convite, pra começo de conversa? Porque estava ali?

Porque não podia recusar. Simples.

Quando era convidada por alguém famoso e rico, era sempre melhor aceitar o convite para a festa, quisesse ou não ir. Vontade não tinha nada a ver com a escolha. Lembrava-se, bem até demais, das fofocas e rumores que tivera de suportar a primeira vez que recusara. Aprendera cedo que na sua profissão, estava sempre pisando em gelo fino. Havia regras de quem ninguém falava, mas que você deveria aprender a seguir... Ser sempre discreta, jamais recusar convites de pessoas da alta sociedade, nunca sair com alguém em público, nunca ser impulsiva... Nunca, nunca, nunca...

Era ou isso, ou correr o risco de ser alvo de fofocas, de rumores que evoluíam para escândalos infundados... E que não eram esquecidos. Não era como se ela pudesse simplesmente dizer "me demito" e mudar de emprego... Quando você entrava neste mundo, não podia mais simplesmente "recomeçar". As pessoas sempre conheceriam seu rosto, sempre saberiam seu nome...

Era o fim.

"Com licença, querida senhorita..." Ela voltou-se, vendo um rapaz que vestia uma bela fantasia dourada, com uma máscara igualmente dourada e com pequenas pedrinhas brilhantes como diamantes. Sorriu para ela. "Aceitaria dançar?"

Ela o encarou, muito quieta. Via seu sorriso, mas via seus olhos também... Poços negros, cheios de uma espécie de malícia que a desagradou. O sorriso do rapaz parecia falso, cheio de intenções que não correspondiam com as palavras gentis. Ela fez seu melhor para dar-lhe um sorriso sincero e pôr nos olhos uma expressão de "_lamento-de-verdade_"... Era outro truque que ela sabia fazer muito bem: Fazer de seu rosto, uma máscara eterna.

Não era diferente daquela fauna de hipocrisia.

"Oh, lamento, mas não posso... Talvez mais tarde?" Zakuro sugeriu, pondo a quantidade certa de lamúria e, na última sentença, quase de súplica, apenas o bastante. O rapaz continuou a sorrir, mas seus olhos frios a encaravam com desprezo e ele fez uma reverência de galhofa. Por um segundo, Zakuro percebeu naquele sorriso forçado que se pretendia educado, uma mistura de sentimentos: Desprezo, uma piedade depreciativa... E raiva.

Quando o rapaz de afastou, ela conteve um suspiro, ficando pensativa. Olhou pelo salão e uma parte dela registrou o fato de que todos estavam de máscaras... O baile era a fantasia, mas o uso de máscaras não era _obrigatório_ e, no entanto, ninguém se atrevia a mostrar o rosto. Sentiu certo arrepio e afastou o pensamento com a mesma rapidez com que tentaria se livrar de uma serpente venenosa.

Sentiu vontade de sumir, se unir à decoração como uma estátua, queria desesperadamente estar em outro lugar, se livrar das amarras que tinha. Era jovem, mas vivera o bastante para saber que todas as pessoas tinham algum tipo dessas amarras, mas nesta noite, as suas pareciam pesadas como grilhões... E ela sorriu quando uma dama rica passou por ela, sorrindo e cumprimentando-a com aquela voz adociada e cheia de falsidade.

"_Se eu tocasse-lhe a mão..." _Zakuro refletiu, mais séria do que desdenhosa. "_Acho que não sentiria carne alguma... Apenas mentiras e nenhuma substância real" _

De fato, naquele momento, a senhora pareceu-lhe muito com um fantasma: Morto e sem real substância, como uma ilusão... Não, talvez não um fantasma, mas algo ainda mais irreal e distorcido.

Percebeu que um grupo composto de arlequins e aves fantásticas estava a observá-la, sussurrando entre si. Não foi tirar satisfação, nem juntar-se a conversa e quando eles notaram que ela os observava também, sorriram para ela em cumprimento, ato que Zakuro repetiu. Sorrisos doces, sorrisos falsos... Sempre os mesmos sorrisos, as mesmas palavras em um ciclo que se repetia para sempre, uma peça de teatro em que mudavam os rostos e os nomes, mas cujo todo resto permanecia inalterável.

Sentiu-se inquieta com o pensamento. Cada vez mais sentia que não queria estar ali. As fantasias tornavam-se reais e os convidados eram seres belos saídos não de um sonho, mas de um pesadelo...

Só que isto não era um pesadelo, era real.

E era este o mais apavorante dos fatos.

_Masquerade! - Mascarados  
Every face a different shade...- Todos os rostos em diferentes tonalidades  
Masquerade! - Mascarados!  
Look around - Olhe em volta  
there's another - Há outra máscara  
mask behind you! - Atrás de você!_

Achou que era melhor dançar com alguém. Mostrar que se divertia, que estava adorando a festa. Se integrar como sempre fazia aquela fauna de mentira e falsidade, fazer parte daquele grupo de aranhas que teciam as mais belas teias para atrair moscas incautas, que julgavam estar se dirigindo a um local elevado e atingindo outro nível, sem saber o que as aguardava no fim. E ela mesma, que caíra na teia, sabia que uma vez nela, não se podia sair... Ou melhor, podia-se tecnicamente. Mas não se podia fazer as coisas voltarem a ser como antes.

Como se sua decisão de aceitar o próximo convite fosse transmitida em uma espécie de onda que só pode ser captada por alguns, foi logo abordada por outro convidado, que ela até então não vira. Era alto, vestido inteiro de negro, tendo apenas o forro da capa tingido de um vermelho escuro, a cor exata do sangue. A máscara escura escondia parte de um rosto particularmente pálido e do lado desta, despontavam dois grandes chifres negros de demônio. Sem razão alguma, de repente Zakuro se viu pensando em Mephistopheles¹.

O homem fantasiado de demônio sorriu e era um sorriso que não buscava esconder sentimentos ou forjá-los. Ele não buscava ensaiar um sorriso sedutor ou feliz e mesmo seus olhos pareciam brilhar com uma espécie de excitação predatória. Estendeu-lhe a mão.

"Dança, senhorita?" E lá estava a zombaria novamente, mas desta vez era pura e não toda coberta de doçura, como um disfarce mal-feito. Ele a exibia sem a menor vergonha. Foi esta sinceridade crua que fez Zakuro aceitar a mão que ele a estendia e sua decisão posterior, em outra ocasião, não teria aceitado dançar com alguém que parecia ser tão arrogante e metido a superior.

O homem sorria (se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de sorriso), parecendo cruelmente satisfeito. Zakuro sentia uma sensação de perigo dentro de si, mas não sabia se era em relação àquele estranho homem ou aos seus próprios pensamentos em relação à tudo que a cercava naquela noite...

"_O que é melhor" _Ela se perguntou quando ele a conduziu para o meio do salão, sua mão firme em sua cintura. "_A sinceridade cruel ou a hipocrisia adociada?" _

_Flash of mauve - Brilho de Malva  
Splash of puce - Pingo arroxeado  
Fool and king - Bobo e rei  
Ghoul and goose- Ghoul e ganso  
Green and black- Verde e preto  
Queen and priest - Rainha e Padre  
Trace of rouge - Traço de Vermelho  
Face of beast - Rosto de Fera_

Ele era bom dançarino e o fato de que mantinha o corpo dela junto ao dele com firmeza não lhe passou despercebido. Apenas agora em fixava sua atenção nele tinha a sensação de que o conhecia. Por trás da máscara, franziu o cenho, tentando unir o nome à pessoa.

_Ela o conhecia..._

Seria a máscara ou sua confusão interna que tornavam difícil reconhecer aquele homem?

O olhar dele parecia pesar sobre ela, mas Zakuro não se importou. Ambos giravam em meio àquele carnaval inumano de máscaras e cores e a jovem mantinha seus olhos no seu par, pois era mais fácil encarar aqueles olhos cinzentos do que olhar ao redor e ver aquelas máscaras que a incomodavam tanto e estavam começando a angustiá-la... Talvez porque elas pareciam ser mais reais do que as pessoas que se ocultavam por detrás delas...

Incluindo ela mesma.

_Faces- Rostos...  
Take your turn, take a ride - É a sua vez, dê uma volta  
on the merry-go-round - No carrossel...  
in an inhuman race - Numa corrida desumana_

"Não pude evitar notar que parecia muito... Entediada." Zakuro pensou em qual seria a resposta para isso. Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação e tão verdadeira que ela não sabia o que pensar disso. Não tinha o jeito de ser um flerte e ainda menos uma acusação... Era como se ele estivesse comentando o comportamento singular de algum espécime que estava estudando...

A realização a atingiu com força.

Seu corpo endureceu com choque.

Ele, percebendo, sorriu com desdém para ela.

A mão em sua cintura a trouxe mais para perto e ele apertou a dela, antes que Zakuro conseguisse se afastar. A moça não sentia medo, sentia uma estranha raiva misturada à gratidão: Se ele decidisse atacar o local, ao menos poria um fim aquela dança, aquela festa, àquele carnaval de hipocrisia...

Ao mesmo tempo, tinha a sensação de que pisava não sobre gelo fino, mas sobre um ninho de serpentes...

"Só agora me reconheceu?" Ele sussurrou, zombando dela. "Isto é tão desagradável. Muito rude de sua parte, Fujiwara, muito rude." Ele adicionou, em um tom que era um arremedo de mágoa. Em resposta, Zakuro o encarou com desdém.

"Não é realmente... Esperado, digamos, encontrar um inimigo em uma festa. E menos inesperado que ele lhe chame para uma dança" Ela suspirou e perguntou, como quem comenta o tempo. "O que veio fazer aqui? Tentar me matar... De novo?"

Para sua surpresa, ele segurou o riso. Parecia satisfeito com o que ela dissera e isso a deixou insegura... A bem da verdade, a situação era tão inusitada, tão absurda, que apenas agora Zakuro estava absorvendo os fatos: Ela estava em um baile dado por uma milionária idiota que não tinha outra coisa para fazer da vida, dançando com seu pior inimigo, com um alien que tentara matar a ela e às suas companheiras diversas vezes.

"Ora, por fim deixou a máscara cair. Ótimo. Estava me aborrecendo profundamente." Ele a girou pelo salão e apesar de estar calor, Zakuro sentia que seu sangue estava frio. Quis soltar-se, mas Sardon não permitiu e apertou sua mão de leve, como num breve aviso.

"Não sei o que quer dizer com isso." Mas sabia. Em algum ponto no fundo de sua alma sabia o que ele queria dizer, mas esse era o ponto dos sentimentos e instintos que seu consciente não alcançava. Talvez fosse melhor assim...

"Não?" Ele perguntou no tom de quem fala com uma criança pequena. Sacudiu a cabeça e quando a girou quase com violência, a trouxe para perto, sussurrando quase com maldade em sua orelha uma pergunta mortal.

"_Quem é você?"_

_Eye of gold- Olho dourado...  
Thigh of blue - Coxa azul...  
True is false - Verdadeiro é falso...  
Who is who? - Quem é quem?  
_

Zakuro achou que ele deveria estar brincando com ela.

"Você sabe meu nome, não faça perguntas idio..." Mas logo viu que não era essa a resposta que ele desejava. Giravam pelo salão. As cores pareciam se misturar, mas tão irreais como as cores de um sonho... Em algum lugar próximo, ela ouviu um riso de uma mulher, mas soou-lhe como um cacarejo frio de uma feiticeira rogando maldições...

Sentiu-se enojada... Tinha de repente nojo daquelas pessoas, nojo daquele salão e de suas cores... De repente tudo parecia uma cobertura doce e colorida que escondia algo podre e recheado de vermes. E agora, de alguma forma, era como ela ainda não pudesse ver que tipo de podridão se esgueirava sob aquela ilusão... Mas conseguia sentir o cheiro.

"Quer dizer que você é seu nome? Você se limita a ser apenas seu nome?" Sardon perguntou com frieza, encarando-a com uma expressão que ela não sabia decifrar. Sentiu o coração acelerar, pois não tinha certeza de que entendia (ou gostava) o que ele queria dizer.

A música parecia um som fraco agora, quase quebradiço. Ao seu lado, um pierrô e uma mulher inteira de branco, com uma máscara enfeitada com plumas dançavam juntos... E Zakuro de repente sentiu uma estranha angústia dentro de si, quase um desespero quando um pensamento surgiu em sua mente. "_Eles não tem rostos, apenas máscaras..."_

Não era apenas falsidade hipócrita... Era uma falsidade em relação à... À existência? À essência? À vida?

Uma teia de mentiras...

_Curl of lip - Lábio encrespado...  
Swirl of gown - Vestido rodado...  
Ace of hearts - ás de copas...  
Face of clown - rostos de palhaço!_

"Não, eu..." Ela parecia uma criança sendo acusada e desejou que ele se calasse, mas Sardon não tinha essa intenção e foi em frente, sem parar um segundo com a dança que parecia uma espécie violenta de valsa.

"Também não perguntei se é uma mew, ou atriz, ou o que quer que seja..."

"Aonde quer chegar, Sardon?" Zakuro perguntou em um sussurro quase histérico. Sentia-se inteira fragilizada, como um cristal prestes a ser despedaçado. Não era medo _dele_, era algo mais profundo, algo que ela não queria tocar...

"Não se cansa disso? De sempre fingir? De sempre ter de agir com cautela?" Ele a rodopiou, afastando-a de si para depois puxá-la de volta com força, prendendo o corpo dela junto ao seu novamente.

"Não se cansa de nunca poder ser quem você realmente é? Ou será..." Ele se inclinou para ela. "Que você já não sabe quem é?"

_Faces! - Rostos!  
Drink it in, drink it up - bebam, bebam tudo  
Till you've drowned - até se afogarem  
In the light- na luz...  
In the sound - no som...  
Masquerade - Mascarados!_

Zakuro se debateu e Sardon a soltou, como um gato brincando com um rato. Sem pensar, sem nem raciocinar, a mulher se misturou à multidão de mascarados, seu único pensamento era escapar, mas não de Sardon, e sim daquele ambiente, daquele salão que agora se assemelhava a uma jaula.

Algo fora quebrado para sempre. A resistência simplesmente se fora, dando espaço ao cansaço que ela sentia fazia tempos... À sua volta, as pessoas se embebedavam no vinho do devaneio e da mentira, se intoxicavam com a falsidade... E a vida parecia perdida, fazendo daquele baile um baile de cadáveres que não sabiam que estavam mortos. O perfume do ar misturava-se ao cheiro putrefato da mentira e da morte, deixando-a enjoada.

Na multidão de máscaras, aqui e ali, via a máscara de demônio que Sardon usava, sentia os olhos dele sobre si e por mais que tentasse se misturar aos outros convidados, que tentasse se esconder, Zakuro sentia que ele estava sempre a observando...

As máscaras que ela via escondiam não rostos, mas outras máscaras, máscaras eternas... As cores eram pálidas, sem vida e sem substância alguma... Haveria ali algo real? Ou alguém que fosse verdadeiro? Aquele sonho falso e cruel atingira o ápice e ela sentia-se perdida naquela fauna de mentiras e ilusões, ansiando por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que fosse verdadeira sem encontrar nada.

Sempre fora isso... Sempre isso. Desde que conseguia se lembrar. Sardon fizera a pergunta certa, quem era ela?

_Grinning yellows - amarelos dessimulados  
Spinning reds - vermelhos brilhantes  
Masquerade- Mascarados!  
Take your fill - Escolha o seu  
Let the spectacle- deixe o espetáculo  
Astount you! - Maravilhar você!_

Ouviu um risinho em sua orelha e sentiu que ele roçava seu rosto junto ao seu.

"Estou apenas brincando com você..." Ele sussurrou baixinho antes de desaparecer na multidão, como ela. Mas ao contrário dela, ele não estava se escondendo para fugir, mas sim como um predador que se diverte com a presa...

Sempre tinha que saber como se portar, mas era para seu próprio bem: Um escorregão... E pronto, a mídia cairia em cima dela, rumores e boatos que lhe destruiriam a carreira... E ela não podia simplesmente mudar sua vida. Quando você tem o rosto conhecido, você não tem a chance de recomeçar como uma pessoa normal... E quando ela era mew, não mudava. Tinha que sempre ser a mais forte, não em questão de poder, mas em questão de alma e mostrar-se firme e decidida, oferecer às outras (que eram mais novas) um porto seguro, alguém em quem se apoiar quando fraquejavam...

Mas quando ela fraquejava e queria chorar, quem estava ali por ela?

_Masquerade! - Mascarados!  
Burning glances- Olhares intensos  
Turning heads - cabeças que acompanham  
Masquerade! - Mascarados!  
Stop and stare- Pare e olhe  
At the sea of smiles- o mar de sorriso  
Around you! - Ao redor de você!_

Seu desejo de não estar ali não era apenas referente ao baile, era referente àquele mundo, àquela vida em que já se sentia perdida. Seu fingimento era tanto que Zakuro temia estar perdendo quem ela verdadeiramente era. A coisa que mais odiava era quando alguém chegava para ela perguntando "Você é quem eu penso que é?" ou "Eu te conheço?" eram perguntas simples, sem importância, mas para ela tinham um impacto e um significado maiores...

Como desejaria gritar nessas horas que não, não era quem os outros pensavam que era e não, os outros não a conheciam! A pessoa que viam nas revistas não era quem ela era e mesmo com as "amigas", ela não podia ser de todo honesta por ter sempre aquela responsabilidade de ser a mais velha, de cuidar das outras, de não questionar se estava fazendo a coisa certa quando analisava aquela guerra em que estava...

Parte dela, controlada e acostumada aos grilhões, não queria sequer pensar no assunto... De que adiantaria? O que poderia ser feito? Nada. Então, era melhor não ouvir, não pensar, não ter a verdade confirmada por outro daquela forma. Estranhamente, ouvir tudo o que sentia na forma de palavras fizera tudo ainda mais real e mais cansativo para ela.

Naquele baile de mentira, sentiu-se fria, como se sua sanidade e sua própria essência estivessem escapando aos poucos dela, deixando-a igual àqueles convidados mascarados, àqueles loucos que dançavam rodopiando em um carrossel de cores e risos...

E tudo era falso. Um sonho insano e mais cruel do que se poderia imaginar...

_Masquerade!- Mascarados!  
Seething shadows- Sombras em ebulição  
Breathing lies- Mentiras sussuradas...  
Masquerade! - Mascarados!  
You can fool- Você pode enganar  
Any friend who- mesmo o amigo  
Ever knew you - que o conheça_

Sentia-se embriagada apesar de não ter bebido e com a tontura que precede o desmaio. Mas o pensamento de desmaiar naquele salão horrível, em meio àqueles seres deformados pelas próprias mentiras era algo que ela não queria nem pensar... Um pensamento louco a invadiu: O de que, se ela tombasse naquele salão, desmaiada, aqueles seres que sorriam com ódio e zomba, cairiam sobre ela e a devorariam...

Era um pensamento infundado e tolo, pois aqueles seres eram humanos e Zakuro sabia... Mas de certa forma, aquela metáfora era bem verdadeira...

Encaminhou-se para uma sacada e debruçou-se na amurada, segurando a cabeça nas mãos. Estava com dor de cabeça e seu estômago parecia ter sido virado do avesso... Tentava se acalmar, mas era aquele desespero que sentia que fazia seu coração ficar acelerado... Tentou clarear a mente não pensar em nada, entrando em uma espécie de transe como se quisesse penetrar no âmago de seu próprio ser e livrar-se daquelas mentiras, daquele ato constante naquela peça de teatro que odiava e redescobrir sua alma e resgatar quem ela era de verdade...

Sentiu que uma mão acariciava suas costas. Não olhou para saber quem era... Era desnecessário.

"Cansada?"

Zakuro o encarou. Lentamente, ele tirou a máscara e colocou-a na amurada. Apenas uma pergunta, mas podia significar tanta coisa... Se ela estava cansada daquelas mentiras, de fugir, de mentir para si mesma...

Zakuro suspirou e assentiu, sussurrando.

"Sim... Muito." Não era mentira. Estava cansada. Cansada de tudo aquilo, inclusive daquela guerra que não parecia ter fim.

Lentamente, como se lidasse com um animalzinho pequeno e assustado, Sardon a abraçou. Zakuro descansou a cabeça no peito dele, fechando os olhos e relaxando... Não pensava em nada, nem nas mews, nem na mídia, nem em si mesma e nem no baile que para ela terminara finalmente...

Quando Sardon ergueu seu rosto, ela não ofereceu resistência e quando ele a beijou, ela não o rejeitou. A odiosa peça de teatro que tomara conta de sua vida finalmente tivera seu último ato e até o ar da noite pareceu-lhe mais fresco... Mais real.

Os grilhões haviam sido quebrados...

_Masquerade! - Mascarados!  
Leering satyrs- Sátiros sorrateiros  
Peering eyes- Olhos que espiam...  
Masquerade!- Mascarados!_

Quando se afastaram, Sardon recuou um pouco e estendeu-lhe a mão como fizera há pouco para convidá-la para dançar...

Ninguém percebeu quando a mulher de cabelos roxos tomou a mão do homem vestido com roupas negras... Nem mesmo quando o ar ao redor deles pareceu ondular quando ambos desapareceram sem deixar vestígios...

_Run and hide - Corra e esconda  
But a face will- Mas um rosto  
Still pursue you!- Ainda o perseguirá_

A lua iluminava a sacada, refletindo em algo...

Uma máscara negra de demônio... E uma roxa com pequenas pedras negras...

Ambas estraçalhadas, reduzidas a cacos...

* * *

¹ Um demônio que aparece na obra Fausto, de Goethe.

Capa: _ art/Masquerade-Cover-348178505_

Por favor, deixem uma review!


End file.
